Angels Fall
by Marhaya
Summary: —¡Por que me hiciste esto!—Exclamo con dolor, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, ya no había vuelta atrás sus alas ahora rotas están. Un pequeño AU, de mis personajes espero les guste.
**Angels Fall**

En el cielo, todos los días era como estar en un pequeño sueño del cual éramos completamente felices. Mi hermana y yo hemos sido ángeles desde que puedo recordar; nuestro señor nos ha brindado la oportunidad de vivir en este paraíso, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, ya que es algo indiferente para nosotras. Siempre y cuando estemos juntas, podemos ser felices siempre.

Pero no todo es como uno lo espera y, con ello, los tiempos de guerra llegaron junto a los caídos que decidieron atacar nuestro Edén. Por culpa de ellos casi pierdo a mi razón de ser, aunque un ángel guerrero la salvó, desde ese día el miedo me ha estado consumiendo lentamente, la quiero proteger de cualquier mal y por esa razón decidí entrenarme para llegar a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer frente a cualquier cosa. De aquella decisión han pasado más de dos décadas en las que, misteriosamente, ella también decidió acompañarme por el camino que he decidido recorrer.

—Estás distraída, hermana —Lo próximo que sentí fue cómo era empujada varios pasos atrás, mi concentración vaciló unos segundos y ahora me dolía el estómago.

—Concéntrate, Camille —reprochó ella, mientras volvía a mi encuentro.

—Lo siento, no volverá a suceder —Con aquello dicho, esquivé el golpe que me lanzó y barrí limpiamente sus pies, escuchando cómo golpeaba con fuerza el suelo.

Me alejé unos cuantos pasos, volviendo a estar en guardia, mientras ella se ponía en pie con rapidez. Ataqué con toda mi fuerza, enganchándome de su cintura y lanzándonos nuevamente al suelo.

Ambas estábamos exhaustas, entrenar por tantas horas seguidas nos tenía en aquel estado y, aunque quisiéramos continuar, era evidente que Mina no podría sacarme de encima de ella.

—Bajaste la guarda Mina, así que, ¿por qué no lo dejamos por hoy hasta aquí? —comenté, sonriendo divertida al ver su pequeño puchero, a ella nunca le ha gustado perder.

—Sabes que podemos continuar un poco más, Camille. Te puedo ganar aún.

—Es verdad, pero debemos descansar. El sol se está ocultando y mañana debemos hacer la guardia de la zona norte.

—Hmmm… Está bien, pero la próxima vez te ganaré **.**

—Lo sé, lo sé, ahora vamos.

Me puse en pie y extendí mi mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, ella la tomó y de un solo tirón estuvo arriba. Nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto, donde aguardaba nuestra cama. Debíamos descansar ya que, a pesar de que no ha habido más incidentes desde aquella invasión, sentía que mañana algo cambiaría en nuestra vida, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo. Con aquel pensamiento en mente, estreché el cuerpo que dormía abrazado a mí y me dejé llevar a las profundidades de la inconciencia, abrigada con el calor familiar que Mina desprendía.

Aquella mañana fue triste, ya que el paisaje que nos rodeaba era gris y sombrío, símbolo de que mi presentimiento se volvería realidad, pero exactamente, ¿a qué le temía?

En aquel momento no lo supe con exactitud, pero todo pasó tan rápido que al verlo en retrospectiva, nunca me lo podré perdonar, aunque haya sido una decisión de la cual no me arrepiento. Estábamos haciendo guardia y bromeando entre nosotras, junto a un par de ángeles más, buscando el lado positivo a aquel entorno gris que nos rodeaba. Reíamos, nos divertimos, pero lo que sucedió después nos tomó a todos por sorpresa.

—Así que, ¿quién perdió ayer? —preguntó divertido Miguel mientras nos miraba a las dos.

—Es evidente quién perdió, ¿verdad, Mina?

—Sabes que no fue así, solo lo dejamos en empate.

—¿Ahora le llaman empate? —La risa suave y musical de Isidro resonó en el lugar.

—Vamos, no sean así con mi hermana, además estoy segura que la próxima vez será más difícil.

—Ja, ja… Sigue riendo, Camille, pero te ganaré, no lo dudes.

—Eso quiero ver…

Las palabras nunca terminaron de salir de la boca de Miguel. Cuando volvimos la mirada hacia él, fue demasiado tarde, sus ojos nos miraban fijamente aun sin creer lo que sucedía, como si todo fuera en cámara lenta. El brillo, en aquellos oscuros ojos, fue consumido y su cabeza golpeo con fuerza el suelo, seguido momentos después por el resto de su cuerpo.

Miguel fue decapitado en segundos por un Caído, que estaba liderando a los que se lanzaron sobre nosotros después. Aunque me encontraba aturdida, tuve que dejar el dolor de lado y concentrarme en la batalla con rapidez.

—¡LA ALARMA! ¡Ahora!—gritó Mina, mientras luchaba contra tres Caídos que se lanzaron contra ella.

Isidro Batallaba ferozmente y, con rapidez, me dirigí a hacer sonar la alarma mientras ellos dos los mantenían al margen, sin dejarlos pasar. Pero eran demasiados, en aquellos momentos cuando la hice sonar, rogué que los demás llegaran a tiempo y me volví a unir a la batalla.

Eran demasiados, no importaba cuántos cayeran de ellos, aparecían más y más, nosotros tres resistíamos cuanto podíamos, pero sabía que no podíamos durar tanto. Cuando finalmente vi que llegaban los refuerzos me sentí más tranquila y seguí combatiendo con fuerza, pero un Caído no hacía nada, se limitaba a observar. Su comportamiento me pareció extraño, pero lo dejé de lado cuando vi cómo un grupo de cinco Caídos fueron tras Mina, me abrí paso y la ayudé, luchando codo a codo.

Lentamente, el grupo de Caídos retrocedía finalmente, cuando solo quedaban unos pocos, sabíamos que nuestro deber había llegado a su fin.

Qué equivocada había estado, si solo hubiera sido más rápida, si solo no hubiera bajado la guardia, pero son cosas que no se pueden remediar y vi cómo aquel Caído, que permaneció quieto, iba por las alas de mi hermana, sencillamente no pude permitirlo.

Ella se vio sorprendida de que la empujara, sin entender la razón de aquello, pero al segundo sus hermosos ojos heterocromaticos se abrieron de par en par y gritó de horror, Isidro la sujetó desde atrás y yo los miré a los dos suavemente.

—Cuida de ella, Isidro.

Lo próximo que sentí fue cómo el dolor me consumía y se extendía por mi espalda, entonces caí con tanta rapidez que pensé que era mi fin, viendo cómo mis hermosas alas se deshacían, las plumas se espacian como un suave manto decorando el cielo. No podía volar. Nunca más lo haría, ya que el Caído arrancó lo único que me ataba al cielo y a Mina. Ya no podría volver y sabía que las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos solo eran un lamento que compartiríamos ella y yo.

La oscuridad al principio me había consumido por completo, no podía ver y era algo que lamentaba, pero con ella cubrí mi debilidad y lloré, me desahogué, gemí, grité de impotencia y soledad, permití que aquellas lagrimas que estaban en mis ojos viajaran libres por mi rostro. No me importaba, ya que nadie me podía ver, mi dolor era tan grande que sentía como si muriera, hubiera preferido morir que estar sin ella.

—¡MINA! —lloré, desdichada.

No sabía lo que aguardaba en la oscuridad por mí, pero sinceramente no me interesó gritar hasta quebrar mi voz, necesitaba liberar aquel dolor que me consumía, no supe cuánto tiempo transcurrió mientras lloraba, pero lentamente mi llanto fue cesando y, con ello, recordé el dolor de mi espalda.

Claro, ahora era otro Ángel Caído.

—Deja de llorar, por favor.

Sentí una mano, tan fría como el hielo. Se posó con suavidad en mi mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas que surcaban mi rostro. Al estar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad mi vista se ajustó a ella, y pude observar al mismo Caído que fue por mi hermana y terminó desgarrando mis alas.

—¡TU! ¿POR QUÉ ME HICISTE ESTO? —Le miré enfadada y, aunque mi voz estaba ronca y lastimada, no me importó. Me alejé de su toque, pero él no lo permitió. Intenté soltarme, pero estaba tan cansada, no podría contra él.

—Porque sabía que la protegerías, he esperado años enteros por ti, Camille.

Lo miré sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? Lo miré entonces con más detalle, porque sus rasgos me eran familiares, aquel rostro tan atractivo y esos hipnotizantes ojos ámbar. Entonces lo entendí todo.

—¿Christhoper?

—Mi hermosa Camille, tantos años separados. Por fin podemos estar juntos.

No sabía que aun tuviera fuerzas para seguir llorando, pero así lo hice mientras envolvía con suavidad mis brazos por el cuello de mi amado, el cual pensé jamás volver a ver. Un Caído que juró volver por mí y, aunque me hace feliz estar en sus brazos nuevamente, me destroza el hecho de estar tan lejos de mi hermana.

—Te odio —le susurré al oído, sentí cómo en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa juguetona, tan características de él.

—Y yo te amo, siempre lo haré. En esta ocasión nada nos separará nuevamente, mi bello ángel caído.

 _ **Well, well, well... Sé que he estado desaparecida y salir con esta historia, sin antes haber actualizado, bueno, las compensare la próxima semana con dos capítulos de The last Vampire ya que por fin, ¡TENGO UNA BETA! –Corre en círculos feliz- una que por cierto, me jala las orejas pero que me corrige y así soy feliz, porque realmente la necesitaba (aunque fijo si lee la historia y este apartado, quien sabe que más me pone a corregir XDDD!) así que, antes que nada me disculpo por la demora, a las personas que me siguen –si es que aún hay alguien (¿?)- que me esperen otro poco más, que se viene lo mejor de mis historias y espero nos leamos en los próximos días.**_

 _ **Ciao Ciao~**_

 _ **Marhaya**_

 _ **P.D. Esta historia nació, por la canción llamada "Angels Fall –Breaking Benjamin" se las recomiendo :D.**_

 _ **P.D.2. Los personajes de esta historia, son los mismos que aparecen en la historia que estoy escribiendo en Wattpad llamada "Pesadilla" también se las recomiendo :D!**_


End file.
